Time for Adventure
by DaniellaTheZombieSlayer
Summary: Ah, Well, Just a normal day playing Resident Evil right? Wrong, I Get sucked get, Dammit, And then i end up falling in love with possibly the most Evil man on Earth! WeskerxOC, Swearing, And Violance, Oh and Possible Sexy Time In The Future
1. The Start of an Adventure

~Konnichiwa Again! This is another WeskerxOC Story w But without the sexy time, Just a straight out story i've been thinking of~

I Only Own my OC's

I Streached then looked at my Mum ''Please! For gods sake Mum I'm seventeen years old! I Don't need to go to the Doctor with you anymore, Go Without me, Alright? Its not like i'm gonna have sex with all the boys in the neighboorhood while your gone, I Enoy being a virgin.''I Said, I Mean come on, I Was just going to play some games, 'Maybe Resident evil today...'I Thought to myself, Maybe i could invite some of my friends over? Yeah good idea.  
>''Daniella Please I'm gonna be la-''I Cut her off ''Mum like i said, Leave me here, I'll just play Resident evil, How bout i invite Yessica, Lauren, And Amber over so i won't be alone?''I Smiled at the thought of playing Resident evil while Yessica watched, I Could already hear her 'Kill It Killllll Ittttttt!'s Heh, Oh Yessica. ''Fine, Just don't-''I Cut her off again ''No Parties, No Getting into your wine, No Webcam sexies, I Know I Know, Now go before your late!''I Said then kissed her cheek ''Goodbye, Daniella''She said before walking out ''Yes! Finally!''I Shouted when she left, I Picked up my cellphone and texted ''Getting ready for RE Directors Cut wanna join?'' And sent it to 'Austin' (HeeHee i know i didn't say Austin...HeeHee...) 'Lauren' 'Yessica' And 'Amber' I Got a text almost instantly back of 'Sure!' and 'Yea!' and one from Lauren that said 'Let's kick some ass!' Which sent me into laughter Oh how much i love you Lauren.<br>I Got out Resident Evil from my Video Game shelf, Because it was one of my favriote games i never let it get dusty or let it get dropped, I Wouldn't let Nobody, and i mean NOBODY Touch it, I Put it in the Gamecube and Once it was at the Menu Screen i heard the doorbell, I Opened the door ''Daniella!''All of my friends said at the same time, Heh, Cool...''Hey Guys''I Said before inviting them into my house ''Ready to kick some bad guy bum?''I Said and Yessie rolled her eyes ''Bum?''She said trying not to giggle, I Gave her a light push on the shoulder ''You know me''I Chuckled ''You guys arrived just in time, I Just finished starting the game.''I Said pointing at the screen i tossed Austin the controller ''Let's go!''I Almost shouted pressing the 'New game' Something...Diffrent came up, It said 'Are you ready to enter the Terrors of Resident Evil?' Woah, That had never happend ''Just a glitch...Probably...''I Mumbled, I Pressed 'Yes' and then, The screen was white, There was a tiny black dot in the middle of the screen, We all got close and It got bigger? Strange...And then we all touched it at the same time, and then the screen was black, And then the room was black, I Blinked and we all were falling into Nothingness! ''Oh God Lauren, Yessie, Austin, Amber!''I Screamed reaching for Lauren, I Knew her the most out of all of my friends, I Grabbed her arm pulling closer to her i hugged her close ''Are we gonna die? I Don't wanna die!''I Cried out, And then we landed on ground. We were in a large forest, Yessie shook me and pointed at what looked like a dog ''W-Whats that?''She asked me quite nerviously/Scared ''Its just a wild dog...Oh...I Mean...Zombie...Dog''I Stood up and brushed myself off ''I Think we should run''Austin said and i glared at him ''No Shit Sherlock!''I Almost shouted at him, And then calmed myself down, Lauren pointed at a small opening between the trees, And the Dogs, I Nodded I Watched my friends run, Then I Quickly followed in the back, A Dog jumped at me, But i grabbed a giant rock and threw it at him Suddenly there was a Loud SNAAAAAAP! Noise i screamed in pain ''Why in the hell did a bear trap have to go off on Me!''I Yelped pulling at a clamp on it, I Quickly pulled it off my leg, Suprising i knew how to do that...I Tried to stand up but it hurt like Hell, The dogs started to corner us ''Go!'' I Screamed at my friends but they shook there heads ''We're not leaving you Dani!''They shouted at the same time, The dogs jumped at us but then we heard a gunshot and shouting, I Looked over and saw them, But one stood out from them, One that i would never forget the face of...  
>Wesker.<br>~Phew! That was pretty Long! I Hope you enjoyed, Rate/Review if you want to, Thanks for reading!~ 


	2. The Nightmare at the Masion Ends

I Woke up, I Kept my eyes closed 'God if your out there, Please let me be home...'I Thought, I Opened my eyes to see...  
>Fucking Wesker! I Yelped and shoved him Hard, And not just Hard. Really hard. ''Holy Fucking Shit Cakes of Mother Fucking Shitting Hell!''I Screamed when i shoved him into a table almost breaking it.<br>''Atleast your awake...For a moment i thought you were dead, Kiddo.''I Looked up to the voice that was talking to me, It was none other then Chhhhhhhhhriiiiis Redfieeeeeld!  
>Jeesh mind, Over dramatic much? Fucking hell.<br>''Er...Sorry...''I Grumbled my Usally smooth British accent was hoarse, I Cleared my throut and looked around.  
>Holy. Shit. I. Daniella Zombii. Am. In. The. Motherfucking. Resident. Evil. Masion. Oh and i just shoved the living shit out of Albert-Fucking-Wesker.<br>Great.  
>''Er...Where are my friends?''I Asked starting to stand up, A Sharp pain went from my ankle almost to my Knee, I Shook my head choosing to ignore it.<br>Chris looked at me and did a half smile...Shit thats hot...''Their with Jill and the others''He said, I Nodded and leaned on the wall.  
>I Almost jumped out of my skin when Wesker...I Mean Wanker spoke ''You will be coming with me, Chris you should go with the others.''Chris nodded and walked off in a direction, I Wasn't paying attenttion Fuck. I'm probably gonna be with Wanker. ''Erm...A-''I Started but Wanker cut me off ''You will be coming with me, Come. Now.''He said, I Rolled my eyes and followed him, I Lost my balance and I Almost fell, He caught me and picked me up and slung me over onto his pack ''Hey Lemme down!''I Shouted banging on his back, I Was like some kind of fly to an elephant, Except for earlier.<br>Wanker Contiued on ignoring my Yelps and Shouts...And name calling ''I Need to get what i need, And i can't have you slowing me down.''He answered simply. Fuck.  
>''What do you need may i ask?''I Knew Excatly what he meant, The damn G-Virus. ''Something...Importent''He answered vaguely ''Would it be a possiblity i could guess it?''I Asked raising a brow.<br>''Most Likely. No.''He said i rolled my eyes and played Crazist Bitch In Town, I Whispered in his left ear ''One voice says it starts with a G...''I Switched to his Right ear ''And the second says It ends with a virus...''  
>Wanker threw me into the wall i yelped pulling myself up into a sitting position, Before i could stand up he grabbed my throut ''How do you know! Tell me!''He shouted, I Just grinned, A Grin that would scare the living fuck outta the devil himself and started laughing, The hold on my throut got tighter ''Tell Me.''He demanded, I Stopped laughing and stared at him ''The crazy ones know everything...''I Whispered, He put his Magnum to his head, I Closed my eyes and got ready for it...<br>My eyes snapped open when i heard gunshots and shouting, He moved the gun from my head ''Hmph, Seems that you're gonna have to be taken care of later...''He mumbled as he walked out I Stared at the door when he shut, And locked it ''Shitty Fucking Cunt fuck shitty bloody fuck...''I Swore as i stood up, I Walked to the door and pulled it, Yup its locked.  
>I Kicked it a few times when i heard It...It was a moan from a zombie ''Fuck!''I Yelled i looked around, There was a vase...And it was on a table Perfect! I Threw the vase, Of course it broke ''Hmph...It probably only cost...Maybe 10 million dollars...''I Mumbled to myself as i tipped the table, Then kicking the leg off ''Until i get a better weapon...''I Shrugged Getting in a fighting stance, I Held the Table leg like a baseball bat, I Froze when i saw the zombie, It reached out for me I Slid to the side dodging it, I Swung the Baseball BatTable Leg and knocked the things head right off ''Fuck yeah!''I Shouted in happiness ~~~~~~~~~~~Amazing time skip to the Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I Rushed in, I Saw the empty vial on the counter ''Shit!''I Shouted...And i was starting to think if i could make it in time...I Snapped out of it when i heard Lauren ''Tear!-''I Smiled when i heard my nickname but the smile soon went away when i saw a gun pointing at Lauren's head ''-We gotta get outta here!''I Couldn't register what she said I Was so focused on who was pointing The gun at her, Of course it was Wanker I Pointed my gun at him ''Why am i no-''I Was cut off by Barry ''Put the gun down. Now.''I Sighed, Of course Barry was pointing a gun at My head now.  
>''I Would do it too Barry...For my Family...''I Said and i could hear the Shock and Suprise in his voice ''How did you know?''His voice was barely a whisper, I Smirked ''The crazy ones know everything.''<br>Wanker lowered his gun and His smirk mirriored mine, Holy shit, I Never realized how much my Smirk looked like his ''I Told you i would get rid of you Ms. Zombii''He said before putting a number based code In a control panel thingy, And as usal the Tyrant stepped out, Chris and Jill rushed in and gasped ''Captin Ho-How could you Betray us?''They shouted i shrugged and counted down Three...  
>The Tyrant stepped close behind Wesker Two...<br>It Extended its scary arm...  
>One...<br>Wesker smirked at us...  
>''Its over, Wanker Wesker''I Chuckled as the Tyrant Skewerd the Fucker, I Shrugged and strutted off (All badass-like i May say) ''We should get outta here before Mr. Wanker wakes up hm? And before Mr. Tyrant-Ass kills us also?''I Said before everybody took off running, Chris And Jill were shooting at the Tyrant while i Pulled a terrifed Yessica along, Austin stopped when the tyrant almost got me ''W-What are you doing?''I Cried pulling his arm ''Don't worry, Tear...I'll be fine i promise.''After that he kissed my forhead and Pushed me ''RUN!''He shouted, I Did what he said, Tears rolling down my cheek, When we ran outta the Masion i was being pulled to the Helicopter, I Shook Chris' Grip on my forearm ''I Have...To...No...''I Whispered running off towrds the Masion.<br>Ten...  
>I Ran to the Masion, I Swung the door open with all my Might, My legs Ached, My Cheeks were soaked in Tears Nine...<br>I'm getting closer...I Hear him...  
>Eight...<br>Is that Weskers voice?  
>Seven...<br>What was that noise? Is that Austin Screaming?  
>Six...<br>''AUSTIN ARE YOU OKAY?''I Shouted in Terror when i heard the screams Five...  
>I Opened the door to where he was last ''Ausin?''I Cried out, He wasn't there...<br>Four...  
>I Spun around and dashed out, I'm not gonna find him in time...<br>Three...  
>I Bursted out into the entry way Two...<br>I Busted threw the front doors, I Ran into the forest as fast as i could One...  
>As the Masion exploded i bent over and puked my guts out, I Felt a presence behind me, Of course i turned around to see Wanker ''What makes you so sad...Kitty?''He said smirking Fuck, Did he just call me Kitty? Oh God, That was hot in an Evil way.<br>''Fuck you...''I Grumbled before looking up at him, His eyes were glowing red, Of course Glow-In-The-Dark eyes, Perfectly Normal hm? ''You killed him didn't you...''I Said, Before i let out a growl deep in my Throat Wait, I Growled? I Only do that when i'm really fucking pissed, Not suprising Wanker would piss me off that much.  
>''Ah, Don't worry Kitty i didn't Kill him, I Just let him out of his Misery-''I Cut him off ''My Ass you put him out of his Misery! You fucking Liar!''I Hissed sounding, Indeed like a damn Cat.<br>His eyes started glowing more ''Kitty, You didn't let me finish, He was in Misery because of you-''Before he finished what he was saying I Hissed ''Liar!''Again, He Sighed and contiued on ''Kitty, What did i say? Now...Because you left him he was in so much Sorrow he was almost defeated by the Tyrant, I Just merely Helped him.''He finished i stayed silent for a moment and then i snapped I Started screaming and banging on his chest, It was like banging on a Tree Trunk I Kept Growling Hissing, Crying out ''Liar, You killed him!'' And ''Why did you do it?''At him, Finally the anger left And i fell to my knees in tears He sighed and kneeled down putting a firm hand on my chin ''Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me''I Whispered, I Wanted my voice to be strong, But my Voice sounded like how i was feeling, Weak.  
>I Tried to pull his hand from my chin but he just tightened his grip and grabbed my Wrist with his free hand ''Poor Poor Kitty...''He mumbled, Leaning closer ''Fuck! What are you doing?''I Yelped when he leaned in closer He chuckled softly and moved back then standing up ''Time for kitty to be put down''He said pointing his Gun at me ''Fucking Shit.''I Grumbled putting my face in the palms of my hands.<br>I Flinched when i heard a Bang Bang, I Wasn't dead though ''Come on Kid! We gotta get outta here!''Chris shouted from the Helicopter, The ladder dropped and I Quickly climbed on, Wanker just stood There and watched As we flew off and away from Wanker i flipped him off ''Fuck you Wanker!''I Shouted in the sweetest voice i could do.  
>''Your one hell of a Girl.''Jill commented as she helped me into the helicopter ''Heh, Thanks.''I Chuckled Sitting in one of the SeatsBenchs I Sighed and then it hit me, In atleast a few months...The fucking T-Virus will outbreak in Raccoon City, Where i'm going.  
>Fuck.<p> <p>


	3. Life goes to Shit

~Two Months Later~

I Grumbled trying to turn onto my side, Wait, What the fuck? I Opened my eyes and all i saw was darkness, It felt like my arms were tied, No, Handcuffed.

My Ankles were burning, It felt like they were tightly being held by a leather belt; It felt like i had a gag in my mouth 'The fuck is going on? circled in my head.

Then suddenly the light was turned on, I Was in what looked like a luxery suite, Well the bedroom of one; It had red walls with golden looking flower designs, The Floor was a shiny dark wood, That matched the dressers and the Nightstand,. The bed i was in had Red Satin sheets and Pillowcases, I Looked down at myself. Oh Hell to the motherfucking No...

I Was only wearing my White and Baby blue striped panties and Bra, I Looked up in embarrassment to my kidnapper, Oh perfect it was Wesker.

He pulled the gag out of my mouth, Instead of screaming, Which would get me No where i growled deep in my throat

''Wesker!'' I Hissed at him, Which was replaced by a huge blush when he fondled with the clip of my bra ''The fuck?''I Cried

"Hmm...''Was the only answer i got ''What are you doing? Fuck. Just kill me!''I Shouted struggling and squirming

''As you wish Kitty...''He chuckled and smirked and then Added ''I Must do something before i...Kill you.''I Stared at him in horror as he unclipped my bra and...

I Jolted up ''Oh god Motherfucking nightmare Fantasy Shit!''I Shouted before looking at my clock, 4:30 AM.

I Groaned sitting up, My mind mumbled to me that i should go for a walk, I Shrugged ''Whatever...''I Said under my breath to the voice I Always had atleast Two voices in my head, Both bad, More or less.  
>But this one...It was an interesting voice, It reminded me of my Grandmother for some reason, The voice was soft, She sounded-Wait she? Eh, Why not? Anyway, She sounded young Wise,<p>

My mother would call her an Angel, I Was a bit less on the relgious side of my family, I Always stayed to the Cherokee side, ((Yeah I'm half Cherokee In real life too, Cool huh?)) I Sighed shaking myself to shut up the swarm of Thought bee's in my head, I Pulled a leather jacket over my White tank, Pulled on my Favoriote black shorts and finished it with some Leather boots that went abit over my Ankles.

Instead of going out the door like a human being, Oh right, In this World/Dimision I Have parents. Bollocks. They were Overly-Christan Idiots.

I Had to call my Step-Fuckface 'Sir' and My Mom 'Mother' or i would get slapped or something. Yeah i was the sinner. Your so smart.

So, If i left this late out the door i would probably get a broken nose or something, I Sighed opening my window I Took in a deep breath of air loving the feel of the Breeze on my face., I Slowly slipped out onto the Roof,  
>Oh yeah and i live in the Motherfucking-Spider-Infested attic, Ugh. I Shivered once at the thought of those stupid Spiders before gracefully jumping off the roof, Onto a trampoline Which i...Didn't place there so i could sneak out...<p>

And Erm...Sneak into Chris' house on weekends whilst my parents think i'm at Jills instead...Heehee..Maybe i am a demon? That would explain alot.

I Quickly ran out to the sidewalk, Like a Ninjaboss, Wait did i actully just think/Say that? Ugh. Just walk and hum Girly JPop songs okay Daniella? Okay!  
>And of course i did that, After awhile of wondering about the Sidewalks of Raccoon city, The city named after Road Kill. Kekekeke...<p>

Well, When i was thinking nothing could go wrong, It did., I Was pulled into an allyway by some GangsterThug Wannabe ''Hey Sugar-Tits!''Oh my god did he just call me Sugar tits? I Was an A, Well hell i was pretty much Fucking flat!

''Piss off.'' I Said simply i turned on my heels, The fucktard grabbed my arm and tried to pull me in for a kiss, I Quickly Kneed him in the (Dieased) Balls, He yelped in pain and fell to his knees I Gave him a well Leture on how he should get a life and get laid, Or get atleast a date.

When he stood up he grinned ''How 'Bout i get layed by you Sweet-Ass?''He chuckled grabbing my wrist putting it on his crouch, I Shit you not. Just after i motherfucking kicked him there.  
>I Growled and kicked his in the knee, He fell over, I Put a foot on his chest, Digging my heel deep between his Ribs. ''I Shall say this again. Piss. The. Fuck. Off.''I Seprated the words and my tone sounded like i was talking to a 5-Year-Old ''Now Do you understand?''He nodded quickly, I Smirked, When i pulled my foot off of his chest i made sure the tip of My boot made contact to his chin, Fairly hard.<p>

He stumbled off out of the allyway, I Watched him, Smiling i raised my arms up and let out a soft ''Yay!'' In victory, When i turned around when i heard the sound of a cat, I Heard clapping

''Well done, Miss Zombii.''I Didn't have to turn around to know who it was i sighed in annoyance, The Raccoon city incident must be coming soon. ''Why the hell are you here?''I Asked Pushing past him ''I Have some business to take care of.''I Sighed, Yup. I Was right, Better start sharpening my Katana. I Chuckled and shook my head at the thought, Step-Fuckface burned my Katana! Oh So funny!

''Did i miss something?''Wesker asked, I Shook my head ''Just thinking of a joke i heard a couple of years ago.''I Almost answered too fast ''Now how bout you just leave me alone and go to that Secret hide-out you have hidden in your Bum and leave me alone.''I Said before powerwalking towrds my home, I Silently snuck in, Just to see the pissed face of My Mother and Step-Fuckface.

''Morning?''I Said smiling nervously ''Where have you been Young Lady?''Step-Fuckface. ''I Thought you were dead!''Mom. ''Mother. Fathe-''Of course he slapped me and My Mother didn't do shit about it.

''Mother...Sir...I Am 18-Years-Old. Not Six. I Was going on a walk, I Am an Adult, Not a Child, Young Adult or whatever in the hell you wanna call it.''My Mother sneered ''Who said you were 18?''I Sighed and rolled my eyes ''Today is my birthday. Don't you know your own daughters birthday?''That got me slapped.

Thats it. I Was pissed. ''All-Fucking-Right. Thats it. Fuck you both Exspecieally you Step-Fuckface, You can get fucked up the ass, Really fucking hard. I'm out of here. And you can't do shit bout it. Goodbye.''I Paused at the door.  
>''By the way i'm Bisexual and i have Three voices in my head, Love you both.''I Made a heart with my hands and slammed the door. Hmph, I Can sneak in and get my clothes...I Trotted around the house and jumped on the Trampoline a few times, Then i made one last high jump being able to get a hold on the Gutter thingy on the roof of the house i pulled myself up.<p>

I Almost fell inside of my room but happily i regained my balance, I Pulled out a suitcase, Or two, And then grabbing an armfull of clothes out from my dresser I Squished it all into one of the bags, And then grabbed my favriote shoes, Makeup, Socks, Undergarmets, Hair stuff, And threw it in the second bag, I Almost forgot my stuffed kitty Swiftpaw, Yeah, I Was into Warrior Cats alot when i got that.

I Sighed throwing the bags out of the window, I Watched them roll down the Roof, And then i followed them down, Oh and just to make matters worse.  
>I Heard the moan of the zombie.<br>''Oh for Nyx's Sake-Wait the Night goddess? Eh she was really on the Cherokee side, Meh, Oh wait Fuck! Let me go!''  
>Little did i know the adventures that were going to happen to me Even after this one.<p>

~Oh god, I'm tired as hell...Ah well, The New voice in my Head and the Nyx part will be explained, Oh and this just became a looooooooooooong Series, With a number of Diffrent Games, Oh and a book! HeeHee! Bye! ^_^~


End file.
